1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for routing a call based on electronic calendar entries in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important scientific, business and consumer applications. Internet services are becoming ubiquitous and customers are combining both voice and data services on a single Internet based infrastructure such as a packet network e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. VoIP service providers offer their customers an increasing array of enhanced services beyond the basic telephony service. These services are innovative and give the users more control over their telephony services. Notably, call services, such as “find me/follow me” services, are currently being utilized by network service subscribers as a means to receive calls despite frequently traveling from one location to another. However, these call services presently do not reference a subscriber's schedule as detailed in personal calendar entries for call routing purposes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that can route a call based on electronic calendar entries.